CALOR Y NIEVE
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Para el calor un poco de nieve vendría bien… ¿o quizás no?… trío yualvi YuuxAllenXLavi … Lemon... ¡Disfrútenlo!…


**CALOR Y NIEVE**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

Para el calor un poco de nieve vendría bien… ¿o quizás no?… **trío yualvi (YuuxAllenXLavi)… **_¡Como lo prometí!... ¡Disfrútenlo!…_

**DEDICADO A: Mis lectoras** de _COMO UN NIÑO,_ mi primer trío yualvi… porque supongo que si lo leyeron les gustan los _niños_ que comparten…

**ESPECIALMENTE A: yuki-souma, Kurozumi, Shiji, NIKONIKO-CHAN, Pat Peeves, Neko Arimasu Sekai, Tinas86Roses, Detective Hikaru. Me alegra que les gustaran los drabbles y el OMAKE. Agregue otro OMAKE aquí también, ojala también les guste. Y en cuanto a las posiciones, pues… ya verán…**

**¡¡¡Y A **_**MI, **_**POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS No. 19!!!**

(Que es hoy 29 de marzo y no me quejo de mi propio regalo n . n)

D Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**CALOR Y NIEVE**

Habiendo acabado su misión, se encontraban en una heladería Kanda y Lavi sentados frente a Allen quien desde que llegaran ahí, hace ya _mucho_ rato, no había parado de comer nieve, después de todo era él quien, secundado por el pelirrojo, había arrastrado al antisocial a ese lugar por el exceso de calor que hacía ese día y que aumentaba con el color de sus trajes de exorcista.

—Pediré el platillo Especial de filete en cuanto lleguemos a la Orden—comentaba el peliblanco. Mientras lamía por el perímetro del cono la nieve sobre este, el cual no era el primero y desde hacía rato había comenzado a "_incomodar_" a sus acompañantes sin saberlo.

—Pero… ¿No es ese un gran trozo? No creo que vayas a poder con él, moyashi-chan—lo picaba el pelirrojo, tratando de distraerse de la forma en que el ingenuo niño comía su barquillo.

—Mi boca puede ser pequeña pero… puedo tener _grandes trozos de carne_ en ella—le miró desafiante mientras metía toda la parte superior del barquillo en su boca mientras volvía a sacarlo para volverlo a meter y saborearlo. Mordiendo suavemente las orillas del barquillo para evitar que este se rompiera demasiado como para batirlo. Acabándolo lamió sus labios desde sus comisuras quitando el exceso de nieve lentamente.

Aquel comentario de doble sentido sumado a sus acciones, comenzaba a acalorizar el cuerpo de los mayores, _aun más_ de lo que podían soportar.

Comenzando a comer la nieve que aun le esperaba en una copa, su última porción, empezó a comer con una cuchara. Lamía y lamía con deleite los excesos en ella, saboreando su nieve sin prisas.

Habiendo tomado demasiado de un sabor de agua, un poco escapó de su boca en forma líquida deslizándose por su barbilla.

El Jr. tragó saliva mientras que Kanda se levantó de pronto, comenzando a caminar hacía la salida, perdiéndose de vista por el muro recepcionista, enseguida Allen dirigió su vista a Lavi como preguntando qué le pasaba al otro, limpiando con el dorso de su mano la nieve que escapara de sus labios momentos atrás. Lamiendo con gusto también la nieve que escurriera de la cuchara a sus manos por estar a punto de derretirse.

Aquello era demasiado para el futuro Bookman.

—Etto… porque no acabas tu… nieve, yo… necesito ir al baño—apenas acabó de decir aquello se marchó.

Allen pensó que su voz sonaba algo extraña y que también lucía algo apurado, pero no prestó mucha atención, en vez de eso, volvió su vista a su nieve que ya lucía bastante derretida, así que decidió acabar de una vez con ella tomándola de la copa directamente.

Apenas acabó su labor se encaminó al baño, necesitaba lavar sus manos.

.

.

El pelirrojo tenía un problema entre sus piernas, por lo que agradecía haber cambiado hacía poco de traje y tener uno lo suficientemente grande como para ocultarlo.

Cuando pasó por la puerta de salida no vio a Yuu afuera, por lo que pensó que tal vez los había abandonado, así pues, subió una escalera que llevaba a un segundo piso en donde estaban los baños (la cual tampoco podía verse desde el lugar en que Allen estaba), comenzando a desabrochar desde arriba su prenda de exorcista, realmente tenía calor.

Entrando a los baños escuchó unos jadeos ahogados provenir del último baño y no le hubiera importado dejarlo pasar, de no ser por la prenda que de inmediato reconoció colgada en la puerta, estando algo sorprendido.

— ¡Yuu!—dijo sin medir el tono de su voz.

—…Tsk…—fue la queja proveniente del interior luego de un pequeño silencio. Hubiera sido peor guardar silencio y tener que oír el escándalo del otro. Y peor aun si alguien de afuera le oía y acudía al lugar.

—Lo sabía eres tú. Pensé que sólo a mí me había afectado la forma en que moyashi-chan comía su nieve… pero ya veo que no—mencionó pícaro.

—…—sólo guardo silencio.

—Ábreme y nos ayudaremos mutuamente. De ese modo acabaremos antes de que alguien venga—ofreció viendo la puerta, esperando que se abriera mientras terminaba de desabrochar su uniforme.

Pasó apenas poco tiempo y la puerta se abrió, sabía que Yuu no diría nada, aun así sonrió satisfecho.

Entró jalando la puerta tras de si, dejando su prenda sobre la de su compañero, el cual se encontraba sentado sobre la tapa del retrete con sus pantalones abiertos, ligeramente bajados junto a sus interiores con su erección expuesta, su blusa abierta de algunos botones inferiores y superiores, mirándole de forma profunda y malhumorada, ligeramente sonrojado.

Logrando con aquello que la presión en los pantalones del Jr. fuera aun mayor.

— Wau…—fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras llevaba una mano a su frente de forma descuidada, quitando su paliacate y dejándolo caer sin importarle.

Entonces pasó a bajar el cierre de su pantalón, inclinándose después sobre el otro.

—Empecemos entonces… Yuu…—susurró sensual en su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo después.

—…Ch…—es toda su queja mientras suspira por el acto del otro.

Incorporándose sólo unos momentos, se inca quedando a la altura del abdomen del otro colocando sin recato sus manos en los muslos del japonés, quien se tensa levemente, bajando entonces su rostro a su entrepierna devorando de una, gran parte de su palpitante miembro, succionándolo a continuación.

—…Ah… Se supone… que baje… conejo… es-túpido…Ah…—dijo entrecortadamente, arqueándose también, por lo bien que se sentía el masaje que la lengua del pelirrojo comenzaba a efectuar.

Sonriendo por la condición del otro comenzó a ayudarse con sus manos para dar atención a la base de aquel miembro, tomándolo como si fuese un helado lamiendo hacía arriba hasta el glande, jugueteando al intercalar movimientos rápidos y lentos con su lengua.

—…A-Ah… mmm…—el samurái mordía su mano buscando acallarse, consiente del lugar en que estaban. Sentía que pronto terminaría, sin embargo el Jr. no lo dejó, ganándose una fierra mirada de su parte.

Pero al parecer el pelirrojo quería asegurarse que también sería ayudado con su, aun doloroso, problema. Por lo que, levantándose mientras le observaba traviesa y provocativamente, pasó a tomar sus labios en un fogoso beso, obligándolo a levantarse sin romper el contacto entre sus labios, posando sus manos en su espalda y quitando también aquello que ataba sus cabellos, los cuales cayeron libremente.

Sabía que el conejo había comenzado a jugar, así que si quería acabar con aquello tendría que hacerlo eyacular, y para ello tendría que excitarlo más, objetivo en el cual su camisa le estorbaba, por lo que colando sus manos bajo está, dispersando caricias por su abdomen y rozando a conciencia sus tetillas, se las arregló para quitársela sin importarle en donde cayera, rompiendo el beso por un instante.

Entreteniéndose después el pelirrojo, jugando con los cabellos del otro y desabrochando los botones faltantes de su blusa, paseándose también por su abdomen.

Posteriormente comenzaron un húmedo beso, dejando perder sus manos en la parte medía de la anatomía del contrario, empezando a perder conciencia del alrededor ajeno a ellos…

.

.

Entró al baño sin fijarse en nada más que el lavabo y comenzó a lavar sus manos; habiendo terminado aquello, fue consiente de unos ruidos provenientes del interior del último baño, el único ocupado. Alcanzando a ver la prenda de exorcista de Lavi en la puerta, la cual se encontraba entreabierta, decidió acercarse.

.

— ¿_Lavi_?—escucharon la voz del culpable de la situación, guardando silencio en cuanto la puerta de su baño se abrió.

.

Ante el peliblanco se encontraban Kanda y Lavi sin sus uniformes con sus labios separándose, teniendo un fino hilo de saliva entre ellos, Lavi con su abdomen totalmente expuesto y sin su paliacate, Kanda con su blusa totalmente abierta y con sus cabellos sueltos, ambos con sus manos en la erección del otro, ruborizados y jadeantes. Viéndole justo en ese momento.

Su cara enrojeció, sintió su cuerpo arder de pronto por un asfixiante calor, que se acumuló en una parte de su anatomía que despertó levantándose sin su permiso. Avergonzado llevó algunos dedos a su boca para evitar que un grito de sorpresa saliera. Entonces retrocedió un paso apenas, cuando vio que sus compañeros se separaban.

—Moyashi…—ambos le llamaron con incitante tono, teniéndole sólo a él en su punto de mira.

No tuvo escape al tener a Lavi tomándole la mano que llevara a sus labios para introducirla en su propia boca mientras le veía traviesamente y comenzaba a deshacer el nudo del lazo rojo en su cuello, mientras las manos del japonés a su espalda comenzaban a recorrerle en su abdomen comenzando a desabrochar su oscuro traje pasando a robar su atención puesta en el pelirrojo para tomar sus labios mientras tanto, dominándolo, pasando entonces Lavi a desabrochar sus pantalones rosando su sexo intencionadamente…

—…Aff…Agh… Aff…—

De algún modo, en algún momento, sus compañeros se las ingeniaron para deshacerse de su uniforme y también para tenerle sin pantalón ni interiores apenas con su blusa desabrochada como única vestimenta.

Incado y con los otros de cuclillas mientras Lavi frente a él estimulaba sus tetillas, Kanda tras de si introdujo un dedo previamente ensalivado en su trasero, sorprendiéndose el japonés cuando este entró con extrema facilidad, la visión de ellos complaciéndose mutuamente había impactado todo su cuerpo realmente. Siendo así, pasó a introducir un segundo dedo en donde un gemido de incomodidad escapó de sus labios.

Por lo que fue distraído en un primer momento con un lento beso húmedo de parte del pelirrojo quien rozaba concienzudamente su sexo, logrando con ello que el inglés pasara sus brazos por su cuello para profundizar el toque de sus labios, mientras un tercer dedo entraba con la intención de prepararlo para lo que siguió apenas su ano fue ampliado, suavemente mordió en ese momento la lengua intrusa en su cavidad.

Cuando las envestidas comenzaron en su interior terminó el beso con el Jr. pasando a entretenerse con su erección habiendo inclinado su cuerpo hacía adelante, empezando con su punta, circundándolo después a la vez que intercalaba ligeros mordiscos en toda su extensión apenas comenzando a darle placer con su bien habilidosa lengua, pasando a ayudarse de sus manos para abarcarlo todo, aumentando el rimo de su trato en el miembro del pelirrojo a la par del ritmo que el japonés imponía en sus embestidas y la masturbación que también le daba.

Ahogaban lo mejor que podían sus gemidos de placer estando sus mentes ligeramente consientes de en donde estaban.

Finalmente el interior del albino se llenó de la cálida esencia del samurái mientras su boca saboreaba la del pelirrojo y el mismo se derramaba en las manos del primero, quedando ahogados sus gemidos por el miembro en su boca y las de los otros en el fiero beso que compartían para acallarse.

—Aff… Aff…—al separarse, el aire parecía insuficiente para cualquiera de los tres.

Los sonrojados mayores tenían sus respiraciones agitadas mientras sus miembros goteaban aun levemente, estando el menor entre ellos con las mejillas aun más sonrojadas que las suyas, así como también su cabello alborotado le daba un toque salvaje teniendo además su blusa apunto de abandonar su húmedo y brillante cuerpo, por el sudor del acto, para dejarlo totalmente desnudo bajo la profunda mirada de sus compañeros.

La situación en que se encontraban era lo suficientemente excitante para sus cuerpos que prontamente reaccionaron de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión se hicieron algunos cambios…

— ¡Ahh!... Agh…—sorpresa y su ahogo, dejaron escapar dos bocas.

BaKanda fue más rápido que el conejo para tomar al albino y acercarle a su cuerpo, así que mientras el Jr. se lamentaba no haber sido más rápido, era el momento del menor de tratar de imponerse ante la lengua del espadachín en su cavidad…

Por supuesto, el pelirrojo no quería quedarse atrás, así, al sentirse ignorado, traviesamente coló sus manos entre los cuerpos de sus compañeros, tomando sus miembros y ejerciendo una placentera presión mientras acariciaba el frenillo de ambos, haciéndoles romper el beso para dejar escapar un audible gemido. _Ah… que bien se sentía tenerlos a su merced…_ pero entonces, nublados por el deseo, ambos chicos posaron su atención sobre él.

—Ehh… Moyashi-chan… Yuu…—ahora era él el acorralado y sinceramente no tuvo intención de escapar…

Siendo recostado en el suelo, pronto dos lenguas atendían sus tetillas, cada una a su modo, mientras manos de diferente dueño se encargaban de atender su miembro intercalándose base y punta, dando atenciones bruscas y suaves intercaladamente también, torturándole placenteramente. Así, para regresar el '_favor_', nuevamente posó sus manos en sus miembros dedicándose a atenderles y torturarles como a él hacían…

—…Ahh…Ahh…Ahh…—una suave melodía compuesta por sus gemidos llenaba el lugar de forma no muy audible, afirmación de las gratificantes emociones que experimentaban…

Empero, una pequeña lucidez alcanzó la mente del Jr. al elevar su rostro al techo presa del placer que sentía; _ese techo era del baño de la heladería, si… y en cualquier momento alguien podría entra. A pesar de ser excitante, eso no estaría bien_…

Algo renuente pero consciente del lugar, detuvo las atenciones que ofrecía, tan repentinamente, que obtuvo a cambio dos profundas y molestas miradas, acompañadas por inconscientes pucheros, a la vez que dejaba de ser atendido también, como muestra de su inconformidad. Sonrió ante eso, sus compañeros parecían en ese momento dos niños que aun no quieren volver a casa y quieren seguir jugando en el parque, pese a tener las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración agitada a causa de tanto jugueteo… acaricio sus cabezas de forma cariñosa ante su pensamiento e hizo ademan a los otros para que dirigieran su vista al lugar…

Allen se sonrojo aun más de lo que estaba mientras Yuu frunció el seño pronunciando aun más la molestia de ser interrumpido, haciendo crecer aun más la sonrisa de Lavi. No obstante, siendo nuevamente consientes de eso se pusieron de pie, tomando una postura en que pudiesen acabar pronto. Así, con unas cuantas preparaciones más comenzaron un vaivén armónico.

—…Ahh…Ahh…Ahh…—deseo y placer puramente recíproco se respiraban en el caluroso ambiente…

El peliblanco estaba recargado en el lavabo soportando el peso del Jr. quien le penetraba y masturbaba con una mano mientras con la otra estimulaba sus tetillas, siendo este a su vez penetrado por el japonés quien se encargaba de recorrer su cuerpo, pasando intencionalmente por sus tetillas pero no queriendo detenerse sólo ahí(**1**) mientras ambos se entregaban a un húmedo beso, cuadro que podía perfectamente vislumbrar el albino en el espejo aumentando su exitación, pero que perdió de vista al sentir una placentera corriente en su cuerpo estando a punto de culminar nuevamente, cosa que pasó poco después donde sus compañeros le acompasaron con profundos gemidos (**E**). Así el trenecito de placer terminó con los más que jadeantes cuerpos sudorosos y húmedos de los tres.

—Aff… Aff…Aff…—cuan difícil era regular la respiración, pareciera que hubieran olvidado la forma correcta de respirar…

Aun así, el brillo en sus ojos sugería que ninguno se arrepentía de aquello, una socarrona sonrisa en uno, una traviesa en otro y la del último un poco apenada, pero definitivamente feliz.

Entonces Lavi y Kanda pensaron que la misma "_nieve_" que les provocaba "_calor_" podría desvanecerlo. Definitivamente ya se encargarían de pedir nieve a Jerry cuando llegaran a la Orden, para disfrutarla entre los tres en la privacidad que el cuarto del japonés aseguraba…

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

_**(2)¡CHU! ¡CHU! HACE EL TREN…**_

En el tren de regreso a la Orden, seguían con el infernal calor, afortunadamente era un compartimiento privado, por lo que aprovechando eso, se sacaron unas cuantas prendas y dieron el lujo de desabotonar sus blusas.

— ¡CHU! ¡CHU!—el ruido del tren llegó a oídos de Allen, quien estaba a lado de Kanda, el cual tenía sus ojos cerrados y disfrutaba de la brisa que entraba por la ventana.

— ¡CHU! ¡CHU!—se repetía una y otra vez. Haciendo repentinamente, dibujar en el rostro del albino una de sus oscuras sonrisas de póker, la cual no paso desapercibida para el pelirrojo quien siguió atento sus movimientos, movido por la curiosidad.

— ¡CHU! ¡CHU!—dijo de pronto Allen mientras comenzaba a 'caminar' sus dedos por el brazo de Kanda, teniendo esa sonrisa inocente que suele usar cuando juega a las cartas.

— ¡CHU! ¡CHU!—repetía una y otra vez su acción avanzando hasta el cuello del japonés.

— ¿Qué quieres? Moyashi—preguntó en tono de fastidio, aun sin abrir sus ojos y sin realizar movimiento alguno para apartarle.

— Nada. Sólo juego al trenecito (**3**)—respondió 'inocentón', continuando su recorrido.

— ¡Tsk!—fue toda su queja, pero siguió ignorando los dedos sobre él.

Mientras Lavi sabía que aquello no podía ser toda la verdad. Y pudo comprobar que tenía razón al ver el siguiente movimiento de Allen.

— _¡CHU! ¡CHU!_—beso dos veces sobre la parte descubierta en el cuello del samurái.

— ¡¿Qué rayos…?!—abrió sus ojos enseguida enfocándolos en su atacante, mientras un pequeño sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas.

— Moyashi-chan ¿por qué hiciste eso?—el conejo aun no lo comprendía del todo.

— Sólo juego al trenecito—se excuso infantilmente y convencido de sus palabras.

— ¡Eso no es jugar al trenecito!—le reprendió el espadachín mientras el pelirrojo asentía.

— ¡Claro que sí! Porque '¡CHU! ¡CHU!' hace el tren. Y yo sólo hice: _¡CHU! ¡CHU!_—y en lugar de repetirlo por segunda vez, volvió a besar a Kanda dos veces.

— ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¡Moyashi-chan tiene razón!—por fin lo comprendió el pelirrojo, sonriendo también de forma infantil y posándose al otro lado del peliazul.

— _¡CHU! ¡CHU!—_Lavi también beso al dueño de Mugen dos veces.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué haces, conejo?!—el japonés seguía sin entender nada.

— ¡También juego al trenecito!—se excusó con la misma alegría que un niño haría.

— ¡¡¿Qué?!!—nada de eso tenía sentido para él.

— _¡CHU! ¡CHU! _Hace el tren—le besaban repetidamente comenzando a dejar más piel al descubierto. Comenzando a pasar por su cuello, lóbulo, labios, tetillas y descendiendo…

— _¡CHU! ¡CHU!—_le besaban de diferentes y placenteras formas, por lo que no le importo no entender de que iba aquello, después de todo, se sentía bien.

— ¡AAH…!—gimió de pronto al ser tocado su miembro.

— ¡CHU! ¡CHU! Hace el tren… Averigüemos como hacen los pajaritos (**4**)…—una sonrisa traviesa y _demasiado_ divertida se instalo en el sonrojado rostro del albino, aquel juego realmente lo iban a disfrutar…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…! Como es _mi primer Lemon de trío_ –y que es en un lugar público—no se que tal quedó, además nunca he leído un Lemon de más de dos personas involucradas (y sólo he escrito dos de ese tipo– _AllCross_ y _Tikkllen_–y todos de forma de redacción distinta u.u)…

(**1**) Kanda va atrás porque convencerlo de posicionarse en otro lado tomaría mucho tiempo y recuerden en donde están, además de que querían contentarlo un poquito (por eso también se ve medio apresurado al final, y entonces se me ocurrió que en el OMAKE fuera él el blanco del '_juego '_del trenecito…)

(**2**) Chu: Es el onomatopeya inglés del sonido del tren (aunque se escribe _Choo_, lo puse como se pronuncia) y también un onomatopeya japonés para beso, pero Yuu no logró relacionarlo XD

(**3**) El trenecito: Es un juego infantil (muy común con los bebes y su fin es sólo entretener) justo como lo que hizo Allen al principio, ya saben, sin los besos… (Es parecido al de "La hormiguita", pero en ese se canta una canción: 'Aquí va la hormiguita, buscando su casita…')

(**4**)Pajarito: Es como ignorantemente llaman algunos niños a su pene…

Con "_nieve_" se refieren a Allen y con "_calor_"… ¿acaso no es obvio? Y si, ya sé que el OMAKE es demasiado infantil (¡¿Eso es infantil?!)…

Si no les gusto, al menos felicítenme por mi cumpleaños n n (Ok. Ignoren eso XD)…

(**E**) **Comentario Extra:** La persona encargada del aseo entró y les vio en esa posición, anonada y algo escandalizada salió con presteza del lugar: necesitaba una cámara XD

¡¡A qué siiii!! Esa persona pudo ser cualquiera, CUALQUIERA… Xp

Está bien, pudo haber sido una _inocente niña_ que se equivocó de baño:

— ¡Mamá, mamá! Hay _tres_ tíos, montándoselo en el baño—señalaría en dirección de los baños.

—No los molestes y mejor tómales una foto—diría la sabia madre.

—Bueno—y como toda _buena niña_ obedecería a su madre. XD

Ok. Desvarió. Bye Bye…


End file.
